Frosty Glass
Code is a placeholder!! Had to have high, high hopes for a living ''' '''Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision Always had high, high hopes Appearance Wandering through the streets of the large Kingdom of Ice, your eyes probably skip right over the little dragonet sitting on a bench, writing in a notebook. For one second though, let's imagine they don't, and you look at the dragonet. The dragonet is quite short, but actually only slightly below average height for her age. She's hunched over, her eyes staring intensely at the notebook in her lap. You notice her scales, hardly unique at all to the many other dragons and dragonets walking on the paths through the town known as Skybreak. Her scales are beautiful, drawing your eyes to them. Her mainscales are an icicle blue, and her underscales provide some contrast, being snow-white. Her underwings are a lighter blue than her mainscales, and though the difference is subtle, it's noticeable. Your eyes drift to her notebook. It's pink, decorated with blue swirls and has a white coil holding the pages together. She looks up and you notice her eyes. They're... lavender. Filled with curiosity and happiness. Then she notices you. Then she stands up. Had to have high, high hopes for a living Didn't know how but I always had a feeling I was gonna be that one in a million Always had high, high hopes Personality She seems a little confused that you were watching her, but her expression quickly widens into a small smile. She looks at you, as if motioning that you should introduce yourself first. You nod, and do so. She introduces herself as Frosty Glass, but tells you she goes by Glass. She seems a little nervous talking to you, and though she's making good conversation, her eyes keep drifting towards her notebook. You ask her about her writing, and she tells you it's her favourite thing. She looks a little twitchy and shy, but she holds her ground and doesn't run away. You notice that after every line, she blinks rapidly, then motions to you to speak if she has finished. A couple days later, you meet and get a drink. The sweet IceWing, Glass, has grown on you, and it seems you've grown on her. She seems less nervous, more calm, but still motions to you to talk after she finishes. She tells you about her hopes for the future, how sure she is that one day, she'll be famous for her writing. She's very sweet, and you find yourself agreeing that yes, one day, she will. She shares her plans and hopes for the future, and you discover she has very big dreams for a dragonet. She opens up more and more as you see her day after day, and one day, she leans over and asks with a whisper if she can tell you about her past. You nod slowly, and she leans back, taking a deep breath. Mama said Fulfill the prophecy Be something greater Go make a legacy Manifest destiny Back in the days We wanted everything, wanted everything History (Short fic here!) She begins to tell you about the day she hatched. Her egg was different from the others in the little town hatchery. Instead of blue or white, it was silver. Her parents took the egg in reluctantly after seeing its odd coloration. When she hatched, it was obvious she was different, she tells you, according to her aunt Clarity. She hid her head, and turned away from her parents. As she grew up, they taught her to fight, but she never really enjoyed doing so. One day, her parents asked her to go out and train, but she refused, saying she was working on a story. Her father suddenly freaked out and kicked her out of the house. She went to live with her aunt Clarity, who was outraged at her brother's behaviour. She took Glass in as a daughter, and told her it didn't matter to her what circle she was in, as long as she tried hard. She pauses. She smiles sadly, then continues. She tells you that her aunt enrolled her in a daycare for after school, where she was placed with Bijoux. She learned a lot, she says, from the teacher. She learned not only simple things that would help her in school, but other things, such as the power of love. You notice tears in her eyes, and ask if she wants to stop, but she shakes her head. Her aunt became like a mother to her, she says. Clarity encouraged her writing, and told her she could stray as far as she liked from the path her parents paved for her, and rewrite her story. Auntie said Burn your biographies Rewrite your history Light up your wildest dreams Museum victories, everyday We wanted everything, wanted everything insert text here insert text here insert text here ---- Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Dragonets